


A Disappointment to the First Order

by newbensolo



Series: Kylux Guro Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood mentioned, Day One: Amputation, Guro, If You Squint - Freeform, In case being called a disappointment is triggering, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Name-Calling, its actually really good, lowkey emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would look very frightening if I believed you to be in anyway able to put up a fight.” Hux says. He steps closer to Kylo's bed, a maniac grin on his face. “Would you like to see what you look like, dear Kylo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disappointment to the First Order

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to participate in this Guro thing! I haven't done this before but I love writing Kylux! I hope everyone likes this.  
> (I wrote this early but I just got excited and couldn't stop I'm sorry)

Kylo is laying in the snow, his face bleeding and chest heaving as he tries to focus the pain emanating from his shoulder into the force. He's grasping blindly into the void; he's not strong enough to contact Snoke. He feels the planet's surface shaking and knows he will die here. 

He closes his eyes and tries again, futilely to reach out to the Supreme Leader. He receives nothing. Slowly the crunch of snow and branches beneath boots come into earshot. He opens his eyes. The blood loss has his vision too blurred to make out anything except the black figure approaching. A spot of darkness in all the white and red. He's delirious as he hopes it's the angel of death his mother always told him about.

He closes his eyes again, and waits until he can feel the presence looming over him. "I'm ready to go," Kylo croaks, his throat raw. 

"Of course you are, Ren. But not everything is about you." The angel's voice is cold. Suddenly, there's a hand in the front of his shirt pulling him off the ground. His injured shoulder has him yelping in pain and forcing open his eyes. Hux's snarling face, and wild orange hair are all he can see. Words are spit in his face, "You have ruined many things that belong to me. This you do not get to have." 

Kylo's mind swims as he tries to understand the words. His thoughts still circling the drain of suffering; he's tired of the feelings and thoughts that are bottled away. They reside in far corners, shoved away from Snoke's prying and Hux's judgement.

He remembers his mother telling him the angel would come to all those in death. It would take his soul with a kiss. Kylo lurches forward in desperation. His mouth on Hux's waiting for death. Hux's warm mouth is ripped away a moment later, and he loses consciousness. 

Hux stares down at his limp form in disgust. "You are truly a disappointment to the First Order."

He spits at Ren's unconscious body. Then with a sigh, bends down and scoops up Kylo's body into his arms, and looking to the sky. He still has enough time to escape. He hurries to the ship waiting, Kylo Ren half dead in his arms.

-  
Kylo wakes up in a hospital bed. He groans out loudly at the assault of pain and a doctor rushes to him. There's a needle in the crook of his elbow and his eyes land to the side. His left arm is gone. He can just barely see the stitching on his shoulder as he passes out again. 

-  
He wakes up to a hand on his cheek the feel of leather on his skin jarring him. Kylo jerks up, suddenly aware only to slide back down unable to support his weight on only one arm. Disorientated, he looks to his left and realizing his arm is still missing. He takes stock of his other injuries. There's a dull pain in his side and the wound on his cheek throbs.

“Careful, Ren,” says a mocking voice. 

Kylo looks at the general beside him. He frowns in confusion before his moments of delirium flood back to him. His mortification takes form of anger. He bares his teeth and growls at the Hux's smug expression. 

“You would look very frightening if I believed you to be in anyway able to put up a fight.” Hux mocks. He steps closer to Kylo's bed, a maniac grin on his face. “Would you like to see what you look like, dear Kylo?” 

Before Kylo can answer, a droid rolls into the room. Hux opens it's side and pulls out a mirror. Kylo flinches as the mirror is shoved in front of his eyes. The reflection staring back at him is pitiful. He uses his right hand to feel the already forming scar on his cheek before looking away. He looks to Hux, waiting for the next blow the general is going to give him . 

Instead, Hux's gloved fingers trace over his amputated limb, there's a sting as he edges around the seam where his skin is sewn shut. He sets down the mirror beside Kylo's thigh. He pets his limp, greasy hair and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “You will get a prosthetic, it will be one piece of you that will not be a disappointment," He coos. 

Hux grabs Kylo's chin, his fingers grazing the wound in his cheek, and pulling his face towards him. His green eyes are bright and empty. He kisses Kylo's pouty lips roughly, who tries to bite him away before giving in. He kisses him back as tears of shame roll down his cheeks. 

Hux pulls away and pushes Kylo's hair out of his face. He walks to the doorway with heavy steps. He pauses before leaving the room. “Be good for the doctors, Ren, i know you won't disappoint me.”


End file.
